Creation of emotion
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Bonnie has feelings for Mike, can she realize them before its to late, and will mike feel the same way she dose.


Mike couldn't move, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get bonnie off him. Bonnie remained unmoved by his efforts and all she did is stare and wait for him to stop his squirming as she kept him pinned to the office floor.

Bonnie always wondered what would happen if she ever actually caught him. Would he scream in pain and fear like the rest? Would he beg and plea for mercy? No, he did neither, he seemed calm and focused. He was only focused on getting out of her grip. She was confused, they always scream, yet here this young man was, unfazed by her soulless blacked out eyes. What is it that makes him so fearless towards her? He is always edgy around Chica, Freddy, and Foxy, but when she was out after him, he seemed more neutral with his emotions, he was never scared, nor was he afraid of the thought of her eventually getting him. She was also curious about his interactions Towards her during the day, ever since the upgrade of her and her freinds, mike has always had this red flush in his face every time he looked at her.

She didn't understand, was it because of her more organic upgrades and her given abilities to have emotions? was it because of her new curvy body and freshend purple fur? Was it the quirky cute personality they gave her? She didn't know why, yet she still oddly found it cute to see his cheeks light up in cherry color.

She stood there, leaned above mike, looking into his eyes. She never actually thought about these things before, she would just stuff the night watch into a suit and be done with it. But now, with these new upgrades given to her, she can't get rid of this feeling she has when she's close to him. This warm cuddly fluff like feeling that forms in her chest. At first, she just ignored it but now that she is literally on top of him sitting on his chest, while physically touching him, the feeling was all over her body, she felt like doing anything to get it to go away, it felt so good, yet it anoyed the ever living hell out of her because she dosnt know why it feels so good to be touching him.

Her heart increases speed with every minute that gose by without action. Why!? why wouldn't she just kill him already!? He was right there, the costume storage was just down the hall, so what is keeping her from stuffing him. She always thought that it was so simple, that the meaning of the Joy of Creation was easy to understand, but now, with these conflicted emotions, she can't bring her self to do it.

Was she actually making a world? Or has she been killing for nothing, 'to create one thing, you must be willing to destroy another completly', the words rang in her head, what was happening to her, she wanted to create, build this world so people can smile again, but now all she can see is a Empty void.

Isn't the joy of creating supposed to be wonderful? Then why did she feel like a monster, why dose she feel that if she killed Mike here and now, that she would fall into an abyss where she has nothing left to live for?

She herd voices in her head, They sound like her own voice, like a inner thought.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Why... Why!? Damnit all!_

_Whats the God damn point in all this killing!?_

_We have been struggling, just to show them that we're more than machines, that we're alive, just like them..._

_So why do we kill them like we don't have emotions at all, when we actually do!?_

_Damnit! _

_how can we have the power to create for this world!?... If we can't use it to bring back what we've taken from it!?_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Whether she knew it or not, Bonnie's eyes started to water up as they changed back into the sky blue circles they're known to be. She couldn't take it any more, she just wanted it to stop. She bursted out in tears and collapsed onto Mike's chest, crying into it.

Mike saw this and was confused, how can a robot cry? unless she was more than just a robot in a suit, she had feelings, feelings that she hid from not only the world, but from herself as he could react more, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her mouth with his.

she couldn't hold it back any longer, she realized this whole time, she felt alone, she needed someone, someone to ease her pain, and that someone had been right in front of her the whole damn didnt want to be alone, that's why she hadn't killed him, yet she still needed to fufill her job as a her lips parted from Mike's, she looked down at him. He had the wind knocked out of him by her sudden kiss, and was now KO'd. She placed another kiss on his foerhead

she then looked down and went into panic at what she saw, she accidentally pined him into a sharp large nail that was sticking out of the ground, it went through his torso. He was passed out do to blood loss. She started to worry about Mike's life, she had to act fast.

she had to do somthing before her chance for true happiness was lost for good. She picked up mike and walked down to the storage area, she was going to somthing so crazy, it just might work.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mike started to stair from his sleep. The last thing he rememberd was Bonnie making mouth to mouth contact with him. He scratched his head with his paw...'wait? Paw!? What a damn minute' he thought, he was about to scramble up and look himself over but then realized that Bonnie was sleeping on top of him on a work bench. He looked to the mirror to his left and froze in shock. he was in one of the suits, a black grayish fox to be exact, yet he feels fine. how the Hell was he not dead!?

he looked back down at Bonnie, who was still half asleep, and tried to move. She started to mumble somthing As she snuggled up into his furry chest to make sure he didnt get up. She looked up and stared into his eyes, her look being irresistible, "Please... Don't go... stay, I dont want to be alone again" she yawned cutely.

she then leaned forward to his face and pecked his cheek with a kiss before snuggling his chest again. Mike didn't know what to say, one minute, he was pinned into a nail by an emotional bunny who suddenly started to make out with him. Then the next, he was in a suit, oddly surviving in the prosses, with said bunny wanting to keep him there.

he then remembered her face before blacking out. Sad and in pain. Should he just leave her here after an emotional episode like that? Or should he stay?

He thought really hard, maybe he should stay, Bonnie seemed in so much pain, she needs someone right now. He sighed, he'll stay for now, once Bonnie calmed down, he'll talk with her and find out what happened to him.

**A/N Ok, so that was my first try at a Bonnie X Mike Ship fic, tell me what you think in the comments, and tell me if I should continue with this, if so, what should I do in the next chapter? See you next time, and at Godspeed!**


End file.
